Forgive And Forget
by Nik Nak17
Summary: When the lies are all said and done, and all you have left is the truth, you always wonder to yourself, "Was it worth it in the end?"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story was from Now That You're Back, but I lost totally interest in that version. So this is a new version with different twists! Let's see I don't own anything except for Niki Foxx. And ten81csi owns Kylie Flack. And you should def read some of her stories! Especially if you are an Adam/OC shipper! So I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you read! Enjoooy!**

Mac Taylor sat on his couch, watching some late night show. He turned to the clock to see it was around two. You could say he was an insomniac, and he would agree but never tell. His cell phone rang and he checked the caller I.D. It was a name he hadn't seen in a while. He opened the phone and answered groggily, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry, Mac," She sniffled, "I forgot about the time difference."

"What do you want?" He knew she didn't call just to say hello.

"A job."

Mac shook his head, "Shrimp, what you do this time? I thought everything was going great out there."

"They found me," She took a deep breath. "I don't even know how!"

Mac's face fell suddenly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Mac you don't understand!" She cried, "They've taken so much away from me! And not even just me, but Joey and Kevin too!"

He could hear her struggling to keep back tears. He knew she wasn't one to cry, but under certain and stressful situations she would let a tear or two fall.

"What are you working out in Vegas?" Mac asked.

"Homicide," She sniffled loudly.

"Alright," Mac sighed again, "I know Narco has an opening. And I'm good friends with the head of the department. I'll tell him to keep everything quiet."

"Thank you Mac! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"I'm aware. Now goodnight, I expect you in New York as soon as possible." Mac yawned into the phone.

"Sure thing Taylor," He could tell she was in a better state then before, "See you when I get in New York!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Two years later…_

"No way, no how!" She shouted, shaking her head causing her long dark brown hair to sway side to side. "I'm not doing that!"

"Detective Foxx," Her boss said sternly, "You really don't have a choice. You are the only one with Homicide training. You are perfect for the job."

Her browns eyes never left his, "So? I don't understand why I have to do this?"

Her boss raised an eyebrow and stared her down.

"Okay," She sounded defeated, "I understand. And I am aware that I am the best choice because of my amazing undercover skills, but this is huge! Going into the homicide department to become friendly with homicide and CSI to find out which cop is dealing drugs, that's low and dirty!"

"Low and dirty? Oh come on Niki you are so good at getting low and being dirty!" Tony laughed.

Tony O'Hannelly, Niki's Narco partner and partner in crime. His shaggy blonde hair always got into his eyes and Niki hated that. She was always telling him how amazing his emerald green eyes were. Tony was strong and lean and perfect eye candy. Neither ever wanted to venture into a relationship, but did have a few late night rendezvous. Both had huge commitment issues and actually having a romantic relationship would really ruin their work and friend relationship.

Niki slapped Tony upside the head, "I hate you so fucking much."

Tony winced at the contact of his head with Niki's hand. It hurt. He kind of hoped that over the past two years he could get use to it, but nope, he hadn't.

"Now children," Their boss rolled his eyes, "I'm so sick and tired of you two messing around."

Mark Wallow was head of the Narcotics Unit. And he was lucky enough to work with Niki, Tony, and a few others. They called themselves the Motley Crew. No one knew why they called themselves that. Tony just made it up one day and it stuck. The Motley crew was made of up Johnny Rivers, Rico Sanchez, Mikey Callahan, and Drake Turner.

"So that's the real reason. You just want to get us away from each other, and I drew the short end of the stick!" Niki blurted out.

Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay fine, it was _a_ reason. But this has to be done. It's our job to limit the sale of illegal substances, especially substances being distributed by a NYPD officer. And besides I think you'll like your partner."

"You know, Mark, we don't have to set up Niki. All she has to do is say she was a stripper back in college then badda Bing, badda boo every guy in the room wants to tap that!" Tony joked, looking for a high five.

Both Mark and Niki just glared at Tony. He shrugged back and put his arm down. He thought the joke was pretty good and deserving of a high five.

"I don't need help getting laid," Niki scoffed, "You on the other hand; you have to get the girl so drunk that she isn't even aware of how ugly you are! Say whaaaaaat?!?!"

"Now that is deserving of a high five." Mark smiled giving Niki a high five. Tony stood there in silence. Very annoyed that no one appreciated his joke.

"So my partner?" Niki asked, bring the subject back to the conversation.

"Don Flack."

"Don Flack?!? As in Donnie Flack?!?" Niki's breath got caught in her throat.

Mark nodded. Tony stood there utterly confused. He was pretty sure Niki didn't know that many people on the NYPD. Hell all she ever did was work Narco, and she only hung out with the Narco guys.

"Who's Donnie Flack?" Tony asked, scratching the back of his head.

"My husband." Niki said solemnly.

Tony's eyes grew wide, "There is no fucking way you have a husband! I have seen what you do in bed! And I know about all the slutty things you do! There is no way you have a husband!"

"You are so gullible," Niki laughed, "I'm not married, jeezs. I just grew up with him that's all."

"Oh…well…I'm gonna go…" Tony said awkwardly, "Don't forget about The Motley Crew!"

"I would never dream of such a thing." Niki smiled her famous Foxx grin. It was one of the few reasons she was thankful for being a Foxx. Her brothers and herself all had the Foxx grin, a smile that could make anyone smile and brighten their day. And it was a great way to pick up members of the opposite sex.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So I hear you have to play baby-sitter." Danny Messer smiled at his friend, Don Flack Jr.

Flack groaned, "I know. It sucks."

"You'll probably get some old fat dude." Kylie Flack giggled.

Both Flack's had dark hair and amazing icy blue eyes. Kylie was only around 5'2" when Flack was at least 6'2". Kylie's long hair swayed as she laughed at her brother's disgusted face. She loved messing with him.

"You definitely just jinxed him little Flack." Danny laughed some more. His dirty blonde hair was flipped up in the front and his glasses were nowhere to be found.

Flack just glared at his best friend and sister. "What is this? Pick on Flack day?"

"Oh sweet just in time, I thought I would miss it!"

All three of them jumped at the new voice entering the conversation. Both Flacks' new instantly who the voice belonged to. It was hard to forget a voice that they use to hear every day of their lives.

Kylie quickly spun around and became face to face with her long time best friend. Both girl's had smiles from ear to ear and screeched each other's names. They ran to each other and embraced in a hug. Both girls were giggling and laughing and babbling. Flack and Danny couldn't keep up with them.

Niki gently pushed Kylie back and looked at her, "You look absolutely amazing."

"Um look at you!" Kylie countered, "You are very stunning."

"I'd tap that." Danny whispered to Flack, nodding his head toward Niki.

Flack punched Danny in the arm. Danny grabbed the spot Flack hit and stared blankly at him. He didn't think what he said was that offensive. He was pretty sure the new hot stranger would even appreciate it.

"Hey Foxx," Flack finally spoke up, "I think you're forgetting about your favorite Flack."

"Oh my god, Brent works here too?!?!" Niki gave Flack crooked smile.

Flack rolled his eyes and pulled Niki into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tilted her head up toward him.

"Remember that time I stuffed you in basketball?" Niki asked her famous grin plastered across her face.

"You stuffed Flack?!?" Danny asked, astonished that someone that size could stuff Flack.

Flack groaned, "Did you really have to bring this up?"

"Yes, yes I did." She said, and then turned to the Staten Island boy, "Yeah, I was like 14 and he was 15. A whole bunch of neighbor kids were playing hoops and Donnie over here got the ball and I was marking him. He goes to take a shot I jump up and then BAM the ball flies back and hits Donnie right in the face. It was epic."

"Was he a shrimp back then?" Danny asked.

Niki snorted, "Nope, he was still taller than me, a lot taller than me."

"You are my new favorite person in the world." Danny grinned at Niki.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, especially from guys." She winked at Danny and flashed him a wicked grin.

Danny matched Niki's grin. He could feel the heat swelling through is body. He's brain began fantasying about the new girl.

"Lindsay!" Kylie shouted, slapping Danny upside the head.

"Oh…right…" Danny stuttered, "I got to go. See ya around." Danny walked quickly out of the room and left the three neighbors together.

"You haven't changed at all," Kylie pointed out, "And I love it!"

"Yeah, I know." Niki said cockily. Her eyes wondered to the hallway to see Mac Taylor exiting the elevator. Her eyes grew wide and her smiled turned into a frown.

"I uh… I uh…" Niki stumbled over her tongue, "I've got things I gotta…gotta take care of."

"What do you…?" Flack didn't bother to finish because Niki had already raced out of the room.

Both siblings looked at each other and shrugged.

"That was weird." Flack said.

Kylie chuckled, "For Niki Foxx, that was not weird at all."

**So there was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! And to show me you like it please review! Or better yet, review and tell me your thoughts. Was it good? Was it bad? Is there anything I can improve uopn? Please let me know! All you have to do is press the button! Puleeeease!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with life. Maybe now I'll start updating sort of kind of regularly. Oh and hey! Check out ten81csi and my's Strip Tease Series! It's full of comedy and romance and hot guys shirtless! Read it and review please!!**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything except for Niki Foxx, Kevin Foxx, Joey Foxx and their children. ten81csi owns Kylie Flack, whose stories you should check out!**

Both Detectives were driving to the scene together. Niki was busy fiddling with the radio stations, while Flack maneuvered his way through the New York traffic.

"You know that's really annoying." Flack said.

Niki sat back in her seat, happy with the song she found. "Sorry I can't help myself. It's just one of the few annoying things I do."

"A few?" Flack asked with some laughter in his voice, "I think I can name about a hundred things you do that are annoying. Like for instance when you're really mad you…"

"Shut up!" Niki cut him off, "It isn't necessary for you to name them. Really, it isn't."

Flack smiled to himself and looked at Niki from the corner of his eye. She hadn't changed at all since she decided to stay in Miami after college. And none of Niki's quirks had changed either. Flack had notice from the beginning of the car ride that Niki would periodically try and crack her fingers.

"So are you nervous?" He asked her.

Niki shrugged, "Not really. I've done this before."

"Don't lie to me. You keep trying to crack your fingers. You've always done that when you're nervous."

Niki gulped. She couldn't believe he actually remembered that. Her nerves had nothing to do with the work of a homicide detective. Niki was a homicide detective in Vegas, and a damn good one at that. She was nervous because she was lying to Flack. Not like she hadn't done it before, but this was way worse.

"Don't be so nervous," He interrupted her thoughts, "I read your file from Miami. You're good at this. Like I don't even see why you need me to watch out for you."

And that's when it hit her. They suspected Flack of dealing the drugs. Why else would he be babysitting her? Why else would Niki be chosen for this? Mark had used her friendship with Don to bring him down. She wanted to hit something for not seeing this sooner. She clenched her fist and held them in her lap. There was no way he would do this. Niki had known Flack since she was six, he wouldn't do this. No way, no how.

Niki felt the car come to a stop. There were cop cars everywhere and uniform officers standing by the tape. Niki noticed a swarm of people were on the edge of the tape and a few reporters trying to get closer to the body.

She jumped out of the car and adjusted her aviator sunglasses on her face. Her eyes scanned the scene in front of her. Everything was exactly like it was in Vegas. Uniform officers talking amongst themselves, reporters' trying to get a closer look, and pedestrians wondering what was going on. Yeah it was all the same.

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor pulled up to the crime scene and stepped out of the truck. He watched as his co-workers Lindsay Monroe and Sheldon Hawkes went to the trunk to retrieve their kits. The three CSIs made their way to the crime scene, shoving people out of their way and ducking under the tape. Mac noticed a petite woman standing next to Flack. Well she wasn't so petite; she was athletically built, but short. Mac took a few steps closer before saying, "What do we have here?"

"A dead body." The brunette said without even turning around.

Mac recognized the voice right away. He didn't understand why she was here. She shouldn't be here. Mac watched as the brunette turned around slowly, her eyes resting on Mac. He saw her brown eyes grow wide and her smile fade away from her face.

"You must be Detective Niki Foxx. I'm Detective Mac Taylor," Mac stuck out his hand, "I heard that you were coming."

"Uh…yeah…nice to meet you too. It's a pleasure." Niki grabbed Mac's hand and shook it weakly.

Mac let go of Niki's hand and walked over to Flack. Both began to talk to each other about the case at hand. Niki shook her head and noticed two more people standing in front of her. She flashed them her famous grin. The woman with dirty blonde hair, quickly smiled back at Niki, while the man with dark skinned, gave Niki a small smile.

The dark skinned man walked up to Niki first and shook her hand. "Hi I'm Dr. Sheldon Hawkes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Of course it is." Niki said with an air of cockiness.

Sheldon shook his head and walked off, following Mac to the body.

"What did I say?" Niki asked to no one in particular.

"He was like a child prodigy." Flack said.

Niki sighed, "I never make great first impressions with those child prodigies."

Next the woman approached Niki. She had a big smile on her face. Niki had a feeling there was something up with this chick, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay Monroe." She said, shaking hands with Niki.

Niki laughed, "You are definitely not from around here."

"You got that right," Lindsay started laughing too, "I'm from Montana. And you are…definitely from New York?"

"Yeah, Queens to be exact." Niki said.

Before Lindsay could ask her next question Niki had already answered it. "Yep, I lived in the same neighborhood as the Flack's. We were great friends. Kylie is like my sister basically."

"Oh so you know all the good stories about Kylie." Lindsay said with a sly smirk.

"If by good you mean bad, then yes I do. And I have stories like that about Flack too!"

"Oh you are going to have to tell me them sometime!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"Of course!" Niki agreed, clapping her hands together, "We get this murderer and we'll go out and I'll tell you everything! Or at least the good stuff!"

"Okay it's a date!" Lindsay smiled. She began to walk past Niki and to join Mac and Hawkes.

Niki called after her, "And I'll steal Flack's credit card! So he'll be paying!"

Lindsay couldn't control the laugh that escaped her lips. Flack gave her a cold look and Lindsay just started laughing more. Don shook his head and walked back up to Niki, who was laughing to herself.

"Even if you steal my credit card, there is no way you could use it." Flack said sternly.

Niki rolled her eyes, "Please I can forge your signature beautifully. It's exactly like your dad's, whose signature I forged for you on multiple occasions."

Flack sighed, "Do you really have to say that out loud?"

"I could have shouted it." Niki shrugged.

"I guess," Flack said, "So you and Lindsay are already best friends. How did that happen?"

"I'm just a friendly person and everyone wants to be my friend!" Niki said proudly.

Flack shook his head, "You are way too cocky."

"I know," Niki shrugged, "But you wouldn't want me any other way."

Flack lightly punched Niki in the arm, "You sure got that straight."

* * *

Niki stepped off the elevator and looked around the lab. Lucky for her basically all crime labs had glass walls. It was easier for her to see what was going on. She saw Kylie sitting in an office working at her computer. Niki figured she should go there to ask for help. She was kind of lost on who to look for. Niki was walking to Kylie's office when she felt a hand wrap around her forearm and pull her into another office.

"Whoa there!" Niki growled, "Watch the shirt!" She looked up and was face to face with Mac Taylor.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked his voice low and aggressive.

Niki looked around. The door was close and she was pretty sure no one could hear them. But this was secret information. She really shouldn't be sharing this kind of information. But then again, if she had one person on her side…he could help her out. He does have access to a lab.

Niki sighed, "I'm kind of on a Narco operation."

"Kind of on a Narco op.?" Mac asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah," Niki shrugged, "Someone in Homicide or CSI is some nasty drug dealer. And since I was a Homicide detective in Vegas, I was perfect for the undercover work."

"Is Mark unaware of how dangerous this could be for you?" Mac asked sternly.

Niki just shrugged, "I mean I guess, but that's the perks of working Narcotics."

"No it's not," Mac shook his head, "Maybe with drug dealers but not with the Mob. When you arrest the dealer in the department there will be so much press. They are going to find you Niki. Don't think otherwise. And if you don't get hurt, just think about Kylie and Flack. Not only would your lying about why you're working Homicide crush them, but you lying to them about who you really are for all your life; they'll lose faith in you."

"Wow, way to lay it on thick Mac." Niki mumbled.

Mac gave Niki a stern look, "I'm serious here. Think of all the people you can hurt."

Niki sighed and ran her hand through her long dark brown hair. Her bangs feel in front of her eyes, keeping Mac from seeing what Niki was really thinking. Niki's eyes always gave away how she was feeling.

"Look, Mac, this is my job. A Narcotics officer has to take down drug dealers. You of all people should know that you have to follow through on a job no matter what. And if it means hurting some people along the way so be it." Niki's voice was strong and even toned.

"But…"

"Don't but me!" Niki burst out, "This is my job and I have to do it! I was picked for this operation and I'm gonna finish it! And if the Mob comes after me fine! I can handle them! And if the Flack's hate me for the rest of my life, well it doesn't matter, cause like you said once this is over the Mob is gonna want me and I'm going to have to skip town again. So I better just get this job done and skip town, then you all can forget I ever existed!"

Niki stormed out of Mac's office and slammed the door shut. Mac watched as the glass panels shook and how the lab techs turned to face the commotion. He should have known better. Of the four Foxx's Mac had met, Niki was the most stubborn. It was a family trait and she had it the worse. He sighed and sat at his desk. With Niki working Homicide the Mob would be sure to catch wind of this, and that would put his team in danger. But she was right; she had a job to do. And nothing or no one was going to stop her from doing it.

* * *

"Hey there Kyliiiiiie!" Niki sang when she stuck her head into Kylie's office.

Kylie looked up from her paper work and smiled at her friend, who was already sitting in the chair across from her.

"Yeah sure, make yourself comfortable." Kylie said sarcastically.

Niki rolled her eyes, "Why thank you." Niki then proceeded to put her feet on top the desk and leaned back in the chair. Now she was comfortable.

"You are so hopeless," Kylie shook her head. She noticed on Niki's left ankle she had an ankle bracelet tattoo. There were three charms on it; one was Niki's Scorpio M, the other was most likely her badge number, and the third was two dates on the same charm. She had no idea what the dates were for.

"What are the dates for on the ink?" Kylie asked.

"Oh, my nieces' and nephew's birthday," Niki smiled widely, "JJ is Joey's kid and he is so freaking adorable. And Lana and Lexi, who are twins, are sweethearts and Kevin's kids."

"Awww when do I get to meet them?"

"I'll bring you around to my brother's respective places. They'll be happy to see you."

"I haven't seen your brothers in forever!" Kylie stated, "But anyway what are you doing here?"

"Donnie sent me up here to get some results, so we could do something other than sitting around."

"He's just sick and tired of listening to you tap your pen on your desk."

Niki's smiled faded and her eyes narrowed, "Is today let's point out every single annoying thing that Niki does day?"

"Has anyone pointed out how you are always cracking your back?"

"Actually no, probably cause I haven't done that today. Which reminds me…" Niki contorted her back and there was a loud cracking sound. Kylie shrank back in her chair and scrunched up her face.

"That is absolutely the most disgusting thing ever." She shivered at the pain of cracking your back that loud.

Niki shrugged, "It's not like it hurts. But anyway, I need results I'm getting bored."

"Okay, okay. See that guy over there?" Kylie asked pointing her finger at Adam Ross. Niki followed Kylie's finger and saw a kind of dorky looking guy with brownish reddish hair bopping his head.

"Yeah I see him."

Kylie smiled, "Ask him for results. He's the king."

Niki sprung out of her chair and headed out of the office. Kylie stood up from her seat and noticed Niki's phone had fallen out of her pocket. Kylie could have called after her, but she definitely wanted to go through Niki's pictures and stuff. She opened the phone to see a massive German shepherd sprawled out on its back. Its legs were all over the place and its tongue was flopping out of its mouth. Kylie awed at the dog, which she assumed was Niki. Actually she was almost a hundred percent positive it was Niki's. She then went looking for Niki's picture folder to find out what she had been doing for the past few years.

* * *

Adam was busy bopping his head to the music on his i-pod; he didn't notice Niki walk in. She stood there for a few seconds just watching the Lab Tech dance around. She had to admit he was pretty good. Niki slowly walked up behind Adam, pulled out his headphone and whispered, "Hey baby, how you doing?"

Adam jumped back and turned to face Niki. Adam was freaking out; he had never seen this girl before. He felts his hands begin to shake a little bit. Niki noticed his nervousness and flashed him her famous grin. Adam calmed down a little bit and a small smile escaped from his lips.

"Hi I'm Niki Foxx." Niki said sticking her hand out.

Adam grabbed Niki's hand and shook it weakly. "Nice to meet you."

"So my friend Kylie tells me you are the king, and I should go to you for results." Niki said, never letting her smile leave her face. It seemed to help the poor kid calm down.

"A…yeah…" He stuttered, "Um…we got a hit…in AFIS, a print, that Lindsay found on a glass at the vic's house. He's name is Charles Dangler. But…that doesn't mean…"

"No, no it doesn't, but we can bring him in for questioning."

"Yeah, but you would need a con…" Adam began to speak when Niki cut him off.

"Thanks man, you really are the best!" Niki praised Adam, patting him on the back, "Oh and don't be so nervous. Only be nervous when I leave the room."

"Why?"

Niki turned around and started walking out of the lab. Adam's eyes landed on Niki's ass. He had to admit it was really, really nice. He couldn't help but stare.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Adam starring, "Because when I see guys checking out my ass, I usually show them what my fist looks like."

Adam gulped and turned his head quickly back to the evidence in front of him. He only looked up when he was sure Niki wasn't in the room anymore. Even though she scared Adam to no end, he had to admit she was pretty funny and her smile was amazing. He could get use to her being around.

* * *

"Damn it!" Flack shouted, slamming his fist against the wall, "This guy isn't talking at all. And I know he did it."

"Calm down Don. I know it's frustrating, but we don't have enough evidence to convict him." Mac said calmly.

A sly smile came to Niki's face, "Let me talk to him. I was a pro interrogator in na-a-a… Miami"

Mac stared at Niki for a moment, catching her slip up. The sheepish smile on her face also gave her away. Mac was surprised Flack hadn't noticed. The only thing Flack was doing was staring her down, sizing her up.

"Oh come on!" Niki begged, "Just let me try! What's the worst that could happen?"

"I can think of about a hundred bad things that could happen." Flack stated. His arms were folded across his broad chest, and his icy blue eyes stared down at Niki.

Niki rested her hands on her hips, her left leg sticking out and all her weight on her right. Her big brown eyes locked with Flack's icy blue eyes. Mac watched as the two detectives stood their ground, neither breaking eye contact. He knew both were stubborn and wouldn't give up without a fight, but he knew who would be the winner of this show down.

"Fine," Flack growled, "But if he makes one wrong move…"

"I'll kick his ass." Niki said as her body relaxed and a smile spread across her face. She grabbed an empty file and shoved some random pieces of paper in to it. Niki walked into the interrogation room, reading the file. She shut the door with her foot and stood across from Charles Dangler. She didn't have to look up from the file to see that he was staring at her.

"Man this is not looking good for you." Niki said solemnly, her eyes never leaving the file, "All the evidence against you is in this file. And let me tell you, you are buried alive my friend." She looked up and placed the file on the table.

"I don't get what you're talking about." Charles said, reaching for the file.

Niki leaned forward, resting her hand on the file. She titled her head to the side and looked at Charles. He was staring down her shirt, he was making this way to easy.

"Look Charlie, we know you killed Liz, that's what all the evidence is saying. Right now, you're looking at the death sentence."

Charles' eyes shot up to Niki's face. He was gaping at her. Niki controlled herself from smiling. This was just too easy.

"The…death….sentence…but….I…" He started stuttering.

"Yeah I mean this is bad for you, real bad."

"But…but…"

"Well there is one thing that could make this better," Niki smiled, "A confession. You tell us everything and we throw the death penalty off the table."

"You ain't lying to me right? Cause I've had a lot of pretty women lie to me."

Niki batted her eye lashes, "Would these brown eyes lie?"

"Alright," Charles shrugged, "Liz and I were dating, and I was over her place for lunch. We got into a fight and I just lost it and stabbed her."

Niki shivered at Charlie's bluntness. "You just stabbed her like that and didn't even call 911? You just left her there to bleed out and then you threw her in a dumpster! What is wrong with you?!? I hope the death penalty stays on the table!"

Charlie stared at her blankly. "But you said…"

"I'm not the DA. I don't get to decide on that kind of stuff," Niki smiled, "Oh and another thing, I'm a notorious liar."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Niki's smile grew wider as she slid the file across the table to Charles. As she walked out of the room she could hear the chair slide out from under the table and Charles charging toward her. Niki spun around quickly, just in time to slam the door in Charles's face.

"You bitch! You tricked me!" Charles yelled, banging his fists against the door.

Niki just smiled and waved to Charles as she left the area surrounding the interrogation room. She walked passed Flack and Mac, Flack with a stunned look and Mac, a small smile on his face. Niki just had a cocky grin on her face and walked back to her desk. For her first day back in homicide she did well. But now she had to worry about her actual job.

**Now I know you all want to review! Pleaaaase : P Come on you lurkers just click the button and say something! ANything! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
